It Was Life Changing
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Abby can't get McGee's comment out of her mind about the cupcake. Finally, she, Tony, and Ziva can't take anymore and instead of asking...they follow him to see what's different. Sequel to Thief! Requested by jjd022980


**Sequel to Thief! Requested by jjd022980.**

* * *

**It Was Life Changing**

_"It was life changing."_

She couldn't get the words out of her mind. It's been a week since the cupcake thievery and McGee's words still wrung in her head.

_"How was it?"_

_"It was life changing."_

How? How was it life changing?

She was pretty sure it changed his taste for regular ole cupcakes, but there was something else. McGee seemed to have a bounce in his step, he smiled more, and he was giving back as good as Tony gave in a banter. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Something is up with Probie."

"I agree." Ziva was standing beside Tony after they came down. Gibbs' team just finished up with the fastest case they've had. Abby had a few evidence to go through for other teams though, so she was going through that while also listening to Tony and Ziva. "He was humming while doing paperwork."

"I think Probie's got a girl. That's the only explanation for everything."

Ziva nodded, looking thoughtful. "That actually makes sense."

Abby thought about it and had to agree. McGee had been that way when they had started dating, except—and this was a little blow to the ego—he seemed even happier and lighter than when they had briefly dated. She wondered who it was, who the girl was that was making their McGee so happy.

"…follow him."

She snapped back to attention and whipped around to see Tony grinning and Ziva frowning before nodding. "Whoa, wait, what did you say? Did you say follow him? Because I know you didn't say you're planning on following him. That would be wrong. Invasion of privacy. And you're not going without me."

* * *

They were all piled in Tony's car, following McGee. Abby was in the back with a laptop that was tracking McGee's cell phone. Tony and Ziva were up for tailing McGee the old fashion way, but even they had to admit that McGee's come a long way from his early years and could tell when someone's tailing him. So they had to stick with keeping him out of their own sight and just follow where his cell phone went.

Not to mention that it had taken a while before they even got on the road because of Ziva wanting to drive but Tony wouldn't let her. So they had argued for a good few minutes before Abby finally told them to get going.

So…they were surprised when McGee was heading towards Gibbs' house.

"Why would he go to Gibbs' house?" Ziva asked. She was still sulking in the passenger seat.

"Maybe needs advice," Abby suggested.

"Gibbs?" Tony shook his head. "The guy was divorced three times. I don't think the guy can offer advice."

"He had to have done something right," Ziva said. "He was after all married four times."

"Gibbs is a silver haired fox."

Tony shook head before parking a block away. "Abby, stay here."

"What? No!"

"Well, Abs, you can't go sneaking up on a house, Gibbs' house no less, and clonk around."

"I'll have you know that I can be quiet and while you two were bickering back at work, I changed my shoes into sneakers."

Both agents looked back and down at her feet which she wiggled. Nodding, Tony and Ziva grinned. "Let's go."

They all walked onto their boss' street, and headed to the house, silently moving around. They hadn't really expected to find much, they were expecting McGee to be in the most famous room of Gibb' house, the basement. So they were again surprised to find that both men were in the kitchen.

And McGee was cooking.

With Gibbs sitting at the island talking to McGee, smiling, and openly staring at McGee's ass.

They all looked at each other before looking back into the kitchen, not wanting to miss anything.

"I'm glad our case was solved so quickly."

Gibbs continued to stare at McGee's butt and gave a smile. "Worried we would have had to cancel?" He took a sip of his beer.

McGee looked back at him with a blush, which Gibbs smirked at, before going back to the dinner. He shrugged, but his blush had already given him away. "Dinner's done."

"Hmm," the older hummed.

He got up and walking around the island, stepping behind McGee. The three outside waited with bated breath at Boss' next move, and watched as he reached out to smooth his hand down McGee's back. McGee sighed and leaned back, like he had been waiting for Gibbs to touch him, and while Gibbs' hand slid around to wrap his arm around McGee's waist, his other hand ran through McGee's hair. Fingers combing through his hair and McGee mewling when those rough fingers ran all the way down to the back of his neck, kneading the muscles.

Gibbs' head ducked into McGee's neck when the younger man tilted his head to the side. They couldn't see what the older man was doing to McGee, but it must have felt really good as McGee moaned and subtly pushed back into Gibbs.

"No, no, no," Tony muttered as he backed up and covered his ears with his eyes shut tight. "Must get image out of head."

Abby and Ziva covered their giggles as they continued to watch, getting slightly hot at the two male agents having a moment.

Luckily, in Tony's point of view anyway, McGee finally straightened and slapped Gibbs' hand when it started making its way into his pants. "No. Dinner first, then…that." Everyone smirked at McGee's blush. "I won't let another dinner go cold 'cause you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Gibbs chuckled before kissing McGee's cheek and nodding. "Sure."

The voyeurs only stayed for a little longer before heading back down the road and into the car. They sat there for a good few minutes in silence so they could go through their thoughts.

"That was hot."

Of course Abby brought the silence.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"That was not hot," Tony denied, still trying to get the image out of his head. "But I'm not too surprised."

"Why?" The girls asked.

Tony shrugged. "I've seen the looks Boss has sent Probie over the last two years."

"Wow, that long. No doubt his own Rule…something…is what stopped him from pursuing McGee."

"It's Rule 12 Zee-vah. And yeah."

Abby's thoughts were running as the two up front talked about what would make Gibbs finally make a move. She finally spoke. "It was the cupcake!"

Both agents turned to look at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"The cupcake." She grinned, it was all making sense. "Remember the stolen cupcake?" They rolled their eyes but nodded. "Well, he said it was life changing, and McGee got this look in his eyes when he said it but Gibbs had come in right before I could question him about it. And I forgot about it till now."

Tony frowned. "What look?"

"His gooey look." When she received two blanks stares she sighed. "You guys never noticed that McGee gets a certain look when he's remembering something that was sexual?"

Tony grinned. "Yeah. It's how I always know when he's had a good night."

"Yes. I have seen this look as well. It's how I knew something was happening this past week."

She nodded. "That's the look. He got it when we confronted him about the cupcake and he said it was life changing. And this is obviously life changing. Just wish I knew what happened."

"And see," Ziva added and shrugged when Tony threw her a glare. "What? They were very…into each other as you would say. I'm not shy to admit that it was hot."

Tony groaned but screamed, with the girls, when there was a rap on the window. They all turned and got nervous when they saw it was Gibbs.

Rolling down the window, Tony gave an anxious laugh. "Hey Boss. We were just…just…uh…you know driving." They all squirmed when Gibbs smirked and leaned over so he was resting in the window.

"Car broke down!" Abby nervously threw out.

"Yeah, car broke down. I was about to send Ziva out to check it. You know, she's wrecked so many cars and had them fixed that she should know how to fix them herself."

Ziva glared at Tony.

Gibbs smirked again and reached over, Tony pushing back to give him room and their boss turned the key. "There you go."

"Ah. Got to turn the key first. Thanks Boss."

"No problem DiNozzo. Now get out of here. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Tony, Ziva, and Abby got into work the next morning, they were surprised to find a white box on their desks.

Tim smiled as he watched Tony and Ziva open theirs and their notes, lightly blushing.

_Hope yours if as life changing as you've seen mine was._

_Tim._

_P.S. Next time just ask instead of following._

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR FAVORITE! They are appreciated.**


End file.
